dbz alternitave
by coolguy84
Summary: so goku has an older sister and she is instead sent to earth
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one so I just want to explain one character lattice she is the younger sister of raditz and older ten goku but she is weak so she is instead sent to earth she has fasha's armour and** has** thick long black hair**

why do I have t get him just because im weaker then them I shouldn't have to go there lattice said she finally landed in a farm oh my god how did he mess this shit up lattice said hello a farmer said only a power level of 5 wow I knew this planet was pathetic but this is just sad lattice said quickly killing the farmer a power level of 306 that's pretty close to mine that has to be kakarot but how come he hasn't finished his mission lattice shouted

huh t-that power is incredible piccolo thought lattice quickly landed in front of piccolo oh your not kakarot she said who are you and what do you want piccolo asked I am a saiyan and I want to destroy this planet lattice replied piccolo quickly blasted her smiling the quickly looked in fear a she was unscratched well I guess now is a good time to kill you huh a power level of 316 that has to be kakarot lattice said taking off

are you sure this person is all that roshi asked yeah its god like goku replied lattice quickly landed hello brother who are you goku asked I am your older sister and you were supposed to destroy this planet lattice said look we don't need drunks here krillin said lattice simply slapped krillin with her tail forcing him through kami house you hit your head as a kid didn't you lattice asked yep goku replied well you see our planet was destroyed by a meteor and you me and my comrades are the only surviving saiyans we are supposed to destroy a high level planet but 4 saiyans aren't enough hats were you come in you my not have a saiyans power but you can help met me by the moutains when you come to your senses and help me kill everyone on this planet lattice replied taking off

goku we need to team up piccolo said landing in front of goku your right we will keep gohan safe krilln said picking up the half alien righ goku sid taking off followed by piccolo

goku and piccolo landed in front of lattceso you came to your senses lattice said smiling no lattice we have come to defeat you goku replied as he and piccolo took off their weights well come a me any way you like lattice said smiling goku kicked his sister in the face then quickly punched her into the ground lattice came out the debry and grabbed goku by the face she quickly blasted him away demon destructive wave piccolo yelled firing the blast lattice tried dodging but was caught in the blast their pretty good she thought

piccolo went for a kick but lattice punched him in the mouth then quickly kicked him in his neck piccolo screamed in pain lattice quickly ripped his arm off well that's better she said smiling goku quickly punched knocking her into a mountain Kamehameha goku shouted blasting lattice she quickly put her hands out darn it all she shouted as she was being engulfed by the blast

hey piccolo I don't suppose you got any new moves do you goku asked yes I do you slacker but you have to hold her off for 5 minutes piccolo replied ok I will try goku said charging at lattice goku kicked lattice then went for a punch lattice quickly countered with a swift punch in the head goku quickly grabbed her tail ok I got it this should be enough special beam cannon piccolo shouted please let me g I promise I will leave lattice said ok then goku replied letting her tail go lattice quickly punched goku and quickly dodged piccolos attack nice try she said

piccolo quickly got behind her and punched her his hand wet straight through her chest lattice screamed in pain as piccolo blasted her she quickly crawled in her pod im will be back in a year with saiyans even stronger then me lattice said as se blasted off in space warriors even stronger then her piccolo thought oh and in year lattice shouted

**at the healing center**

she is to weak raditz said well it is a miracale she survived the doctor said well lets go to earth nappa said yes no one makes us sayains look weak vegeta said yeah id lov to stop at a planet nappa said fine it will be good for me to train lattice said walking out the healing tank well then lets go raditz said as they all got into their pods

**6 months later on arlia **

hey isn't this planet pretty strong lattice asked to you but not to us raditz sad hey look locals nappa said smiling the bug like aliens put the saiyans in prison oh man lattice said hey you a prisoner said shut it raditz shouted kicking the prisoner killing him vegeta broke the hand cuffs and quickly broke the pars the saiyans walked towards the king hello raditz said oh my god their strong lattice said she quickly threw an artificial moon and transformed into an oozaru I hate you raditz said after he got punched by his sister vegeta quickly knocked out the great ape and destroyed the moon while nappa gave raditz some medicine to wake him up thanks man raditz thanked his team mate

they quickly put lattice in her pod left the planet and blew it up that's better raditz said smiling

**after another 6 months **

oh were here lattice said as they landed allow me to say hello nappa said obliterating the city think before you act remember the dragon balls you could have destroyed one vegeta said what nappa asked the dragon balls you know raditz said

**flash back **

and before I go there is no way you will win now that my brother is dead lattice said well we will wish him back with the dragon balls any way piccolo said oh you have magical items well when come back im stealing them lattice said

**end of flash back **

oh right well what ever nappa said smiling

**end of flash back **

**lattice 420**

**after healing 640**

**raditz 2,500**

**after healing 4,900**

**goku 416 **

**piccolo 406 **

**nappa 7,000**

**vegeta 18,000**

**also it not about lattice **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

so their here tien said taking off to piccolo and gohan so were are the saiyans krillin asked gohan right here lattice shouted smiling well there power levels are pretty weak raditz said smiling yamcha tien and chaiotzu quickly landed hey nappa I don't think we should get our hands dirty so can you plant the sibamen vegeta asked sure thing vegeta nappa replied planting the seeds suddenly 6 creatures came out of the ground is that it tien said smiling he quickly charged his energy what the 1,500 incredible raditz said tien quickly punched the sibamen killing it instantly I don't think we should waste our time piccolo said blasting the remaining sibamen

can I play with them raditz asked smiling sure vegeta replied lucky nappa mumbled hey lattice take the one with the long hair the scouter says his power level is only 650 raditz said pointing at yamcha ok then lattice replied piccolo quickly kicked raditz the punched him in the chest oh my what eve is the matter radiz mocked piccolo oh yeah the namek shouted as he tien krillin and gohan charged at raditz tien went for a kick but raditz countered kicking tien in the chest piccolo punched raditz in the face raditz quickly jumped behind piccolo and kicked him into gohan

chaiotzu and yamcha charged at lattice yamcha kicked the female saiyan in the stomach die lattice shouted blasting yamchas head off I can tell even I don't do this I will die chaiotzu said he quickly got on lattice back good bye tien chaiotzu said before blowing himself up no ill kill you tien said tri bam ha tien yelled raditz quickly jumped in the way tien kept going then eventually died from using to much energy I think id like to fight the namek raditz said charging at piccolo

raditz kicked piccolo in the spine piccolo quickly punched raditz in the chest raditz quickly reacted with a kick to the chin piccolo quickly elbowed raditz in his left eye raditz quickly elbowed piccolo in the back then quickly kicked him away I must say your a good fighter it would be good to have you as a lackey raditz said smiling remember don't kill him until he tells us every thing about the dragon balls vegeta said smiling yeah well you cant kill him or else the dragon balls will be gone krillin shouted is that so well then its a good thin I like to make my opponent suffer raditz said smiling oh crap piccolo said he gohan and krillin charged at raditz

raditz caught krillins punch and kicked him raditz quickly appeared behind piccolo and kneed him in the spine gohan went for a kick but raditz caught it he was about to throw gohan but then he noticed piccolo get up piccolo quickly grabbed tail raditz nappa and vegeta laughed we are elites any thing that worked o my sister most likely wont work on us raditz smiled and elbowed piccolo I the head knocking the namek down I don't think he is dead raditz said smiling he was a bit upset about his armor though I lost te shoulder guard on the side and it was cracked I the middle

distructo disc krillin shouted the blade went hurtling toward raditz normally id warn him but hes pretty smart in battle mostly depending on stratidgy the h doe on his own strength which helped him prove himself against nappa even if he did loose vegeta thought raditz quickly dodged the disc went hurtling towards nappa leaving a little cut on his leg

raditz quickly fired a blast towards krillin krillin dodged but was injured by the explosion gohan quickly punched raditz in the face that hurt a little so its true you do got some saiyan in you raditz said smiling he quickly punched gohan im sorry kid but I don't like fighting you raditz said smiling he was about to go in for the kill but piccolo quickly blasted him in his back raditz quickly threw piccolo in the air this should keep you down raditz yelled as he obliterated piccolos legs piccolo screamed in pain and just so that you don't get any smart ideas raditz said just before ripping piccolos arms off

how dare you gohan yelled what the raditz his power level Is 4,000 vegeta shouted but it was to late gohan kicked raditz into a nerby mountain raditz quickly came out well this fight is getting no where he said don't worry his power level went back to 2,000 vegeta shouted ok thanks raditz said smiling goku we need you krillin shouted you mean kakarot what can he do he couldn't even handle me lattice said smiling no he is stronger he has been training in the after life krillin said well then 3 hours is all he has vegeta said smiling fine piccolo said regenerating his arms and legs you nameks never stop amazing me nappa said smiling

**by the kami house **

I got some senzu and im off to help every one goku said smiling ok but hurry chaitzu tien and yamcha have all died roshi said don't worry they'll be avenged goku replied taking off

**back to the battle field **

well it has been 3 hours let the massacre begin vegeta said you can have a turn nappa raditz said thanks nappa said now lets start oh man he makes this raditz guy look like a walk In the park krillin said piccolo krillin and gohan quickly made 3 clones of them selves I wan in raditz said the fighters charged at raditz and nappa raditz and nappa had no problem at all keeping up with them raditz quickly kicked gohan along with his clones into the ground forcing the clones back in as napppa did the same to piccolo and krillin lts end this lighting aura the two saiyans shouted wait I want to wait for kakarot have a problem with that vegeta shouted raditz and nappa looked in fear n-n-no vegeta they said

huttle up piccolo shouted what is it krillin asked did you see the way the big one and the long haired guy suddenly stopped does that mean that the brat Is stronger piccolo asked I guess gohan replied ok just be careful piccolo said goku and yajirobe quickly landed finally vegeta said smiling you'll pay for what you've done goku said how dull my own brother I hoped he would be better raditz said as the scouter tracked his power level at 1,006 ill show you what I can do goku shouted charging his energy what 7,000...8,000...9,000 impossible vegeta said well then hes all yours vegeta raditz said ok thanks vegeta said smiling

lattice raditz and nappa charged at piccolo gohan and krillin nappa punched piccolo in the face then quickly stomped the namek in the back come on is that all he shouted raditz quickly kicked gohan in the back then threw him into the ground krillin punched lattice in the chest then knocked her into the ground your pretty weak krilln said shut up lattice shouted blasting krillin away

vegeta kicked goku in the neck goku screamed in pain kaioken he shouted punching vegeta in the chest well then I guess I do get some fun vegeta said smiling

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**raditz 4,900**

**lighting aura 9,800**

**nappa 7,000**

**lighting aura 14,000**

**krilln 800**

**clones 800 each **

**piccolo 3,500**

**clones 3,000 each **

**gohan 2,000**

**enraged 4,000**

**clones 2,000 each**

**yamcha 560**

**lattice 670**

**chaiotzu 565**

**tien 1,500**

**vegeta 18,000**

**sibamen 1,000 each **

**goku 9,000**

**kaioken 18,000**

**roshi 150**

**yajirobe 1,000**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter** 3 maybe i'm focusing on this one to much you think**

goku punched vegeta in the back vegeta quickly reacted with a swift kick to the head vegeta goku by the hair and slammed him into the ground then quickly threw him into a mountain kaioken x 2 goku shouted the two fighters clashed in the air goku kicked vegeta in the noise blood how can a low class draw blood from a noble vegeta shouted vegeta quickly blasted goku goku screamed in pain what's the matter vegeta mocked his downed opponent goku quickly grabbed vegeta by his armor and threw into the ground vegeta quickly put his hands out and blasted goku in he face gokus face was covered in blood this is exciting so you still have some saiyan in you join us and you'll be my second in command vegeta said tempting offer but no goku replied then I have to kill you vegeta shouted

nappa quickly kicked piccolo in the gut gohan krilin can you hold them off for 5 minutes piccolo asked yes the two replied ok then sick em piccolo shouted krillin and gohan once again made clones of them selves and charged at the saiyans this again raditz and nappa shouted they easily kept up with the two but lattice was having a hard time krillin gohan dodge piccolo shouted wait what raditz and nappa special beam canon piccolo shouted what 4,200 raditz shouted two beams drilled through the two nappa was hurt only a little but raditz was injured good thing I used lighting aura I could have died raditz said don't worry man we've got the best teamwork ever there's no way they will win nappa said smiling

lattice punched krillin in the face hey raditz nappa I think we should end this lattice said ok then the two replied raditz threw the artificial moon in the sky prepare to die raditz shouted as he nappa and lattice transformed into their oozaru form piccolo looked In fear lattice quickly punched piccolo in the face piccolo quickly got up and jumped on lattice he quickly grabbed her by the tail and threw her into raditz and nappa raditz quickly got up and tried to grab krillin but lattice kicked him in the chest dumb ass cant control her self nappa shouted knocking out lattice

galick gun vegeta shouted Kamehameha goku yelled the two beams clashed kai-o-ken times 4 goku shouted quickly overpowering vegetas galick gun no vegeta shoutedhe was quickly sent flying in the sky wh-where is that stupid moon it should have been here long before now wait kakarot blew it up that sneaky little oh well I don't need it he said throwing the artificial moon transforming him into an oozaru vegeta quickly grabbed goku an began sqeezing him I don't think so yajirobe shouted throwing his sword in vegetas eye vegeta screamed in pain and fell flat on his back yajirobe quickly grabbed his sword picked up goku and hid behind a mountain raditz began screaming in the background "vegeta do we still need the namek" no vegeta shouted back

raditz and nappa smiled nappa quickly grabbed piccolo by the head and ripped his head off killing the green skinned alien instantly and now its your turn raditz said laughing distructo disc krillin shouted quickly cutting off nappa lattice and raditz tails oh well you still cant kill us lattice said smiling ill kill you all rip off your heads and have intercourse with your skulls gohan snapped raditz looked in amazement how a five year old could yell that his power level is 10,000 raditz shouted gohan quickly blasted them and they were nowhere to be seen

vegetas scouter had been completely destroyed and couldn't tell what was happening but quickly saw krillin and gohan charging towards him so your running away from your opponents vegeta laughed what are you talking about gohan snapped and killed them krillin said confused "what no this cant be happening they were like family to me" vegeta shouted he quickly dashed into the sky I don't need this planet anymore final burst canon he shouted kaioken times 4 goku shouted blasting goku's blast easily overpowering vegetas vegeta quickly moved out of the way spirit bomb goku shouted wait that's what you've been doing with your left hand this whole entire time vegeta shouted yes goku replied firing the blue orb at vegeta directly hitting vegeta

vegeta was barely breathing and saw yajirboe on top of know die yajirobe shouted about to kill vegeta if it weren't for nappa punching yajirobe raditz nappa hold them off lattice said right the two replied jumping on gokus kegs instantly breaking them lattice quickly threw vegeta in the ship bye bye now she said as she nappa raditz and vegeta made their retreat away from earth raditz began talking to vegeta through the intercom so are we going to namek raditz asked after we heal vegeta replied ok then lattice said smiling

**in the hospital**

so your going to a planet called namek yajirobe asked yes that's right we even got the ship ready roshi replied so who is going goku asked his body was broken from kaioken me krillin and bullma gohan said smiling nope I am yajirobe said ok then youll be a great help gohan said smiling yeah the more the better bullma said wait be careful king kai said why goku asked some one on planet namek is stronger then vegeta and his crew and not a little he makes the look like ants king kai replied ok be careful guys goku said smiling

**healing center In space **

this is incredible the doctor said as vegeta nappa raditz and lattice walked out of the healing tanks about time turles said turles was a rouge saiyan looking a lot like goku with grey armor fasha was next to him fasha was a female saiyan with long hair like raditz and pink armor so whats new nappa asked as they walked through the hallthat it we don't know turles replied hello vegeta cui said where is frieza vegeta asked on namek for the dragon balls cui replied what raditz shouted wanting to crush his scouter and cui's face oh you didn't think you could keep immortality to yourselve did you cui laughed the saiyans quickly ran in their pods and set course for namek wait cui shouted

**on earth**

bye every one krillin shouted as they took off

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**nappa 13,500**

**raditz 12,000**

**turles 3,000**

**fasha 1,500**

**lattice 1,000**

**vegeta 28,000**

**cui 19,000**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

"ok so your still calling me a weakling" lattice asked " well your power level is only 1,000" fasha replied laughed " I wouldn't be talking if I were you your barely even stronger then lattice " raditz said the saiyans quickly landed and began listening to frieza having a conversation with some nameks but was quickly cut off "what happened" vegeta thought " die" a voice shouted the person quickly blasted the saiyans who quickly dodged "hello" cui greeted smiling "hey guys you think you can handle him will I kill dodoria " vegeta asked "yeah im pretty sure we can " raditz replied "ok then ill be back" vegeta said taking off cui was actually happy because the scouter tracked all their power levels already " ok then fish face pre pare to die" turles shouted charging at the cat fish like creature

cui quickly punched turles in the stomach doubling him over raditz quickly came from behind and stomped cui's head in the ground quickly got up and kicked raditz sending him skidding through the air "so their pretty good I didn't think they would have such good team work" cui thought fasha quickly went for a punch but cui saw an opening and punched her In her chin knocking the female saiyan flat on her back cui quickly looked down and saw a blue aura appearing under him "know where do I know that attack from" cui wondered "volcanic explosion" nappa shouted "oh shit" cui yelled as he was engulfed by the explosion

"the scouter says he is alive" turles shouted "we already knew we can sense energy now" raditz said "well I don't need to know that" turles replied cui quickly came out of the smoke and smacked him into a nearby mountain lattice and fasha quickly came from behind and knocked cui into the ground cui quickly punched lattice then chocked fasha raditz quickly grabbed cui by the face and threw him into an ocean raditz and nappa hovered in the air die the two saiyans shouted blasting cui who quickly came out the water and charged at them cui looked in fear then was quickly sent back in the ocean "I wonder what vegeta is up to" nappa said

krillin and gohan quickly flew as fast as they could as they were being chased by dodoria a pink fat blob with a spikey head "I really hope yajirobe is doing a good job protecting bullma" krillin said "don't worry he is strong like us" gohan replied "I got it gohan what ever you do close your eyes and don't look back you to kid" krilin said he quickly turned around and saw dodoria "solar flare" he shouted "darn it I can't see" dodoria yelled covering his eyes he was quickly kicked in the back of the neck and fell into the ground "hello dodoria" vegeta greeted "nice sneak attack but you just got your self in one big mess" dodoria said smiling without his scouter he couldn't tell that vegeta now surpassed his own strength

"so where is your scouter" vegeta asked dodoria remained silent "oh don't tell me the namekians destroyed them I was wondering why exactly the signal was lost" vegeta laughed "I suppose your here by yourself" dodoria said no the others are here and they are handling cui as we speak" vegeta replied "well just give me the scouter and no one gets hurt" dodoria shouted vegeta quickly took off his scouter then quickly crushed "v-v-vegeta why would you go and do that" dodoria asked "because it was so much more valuable to you then it was to me" vegeta replied "well with out the scouter your just as blind as the rest of us" dodoria shouted "no not really you see on earth raditz lattice nappa and I learned how to sense energy" vegeta replied dodoria quickly charged at vegeta

cui quickly appeared behind raditz and nappa he grabbed them both by the head and smashed their heads together cui quickly blasted the two saiyans away "you *pant*wont *pant* win" cui said breathing heavily he could tell the chances of him winning were getting less and less likely by the second cui quickly walked towards fasha and lattice two sibamen quickly appeared in front of them "be careful their feisty ones" lattice laughed cui quickly charged at them but was quickly stopped by the two sibamen they quickly locked their hands around him "wh-what is this cui shouted just before the sibamen blew up cui appeared out of the smoke he was breathing heavily

looking in fear cui took a few steps back knowing he might not survive he quickly saw four figures jump in front him "orlen...appule...napple...raspberry" cui said happily that he might survive turles quickly came out the mountain and quickly cracked napples neck then kicked raspberry in the mouth his leg going through raspberry's mouth killing him instantly lets get out of here appule shouted he orlen and cui quickly flew away die raditz shouted obliterating cui while orlen and appule escaped "oh man" lattice said "don't worry they wont get far" raditz said smiling

vegeta quickly got behind dodoria and pulled his arms back pushing dodorias back with his foot "wait I know the truth about planet vegeta" dodoria shouted vegeta quickly let go "go on" vegeta said "planet vegeta was destroyed by no asteroid it was destroyed by frieza he was afraid that a super saiyan might be born long story short frieza destroyed it himself there no let me live" dodoria said smiling "well sorry about that but I lied" vegeta said dodoria quickly looked in fear "that's I if I go to frieza he cant kill me" dodoria thought flying away vegeta quickly obliterated the fat blob and cracked a smile

raditz and the others waited for vegeta patiently raditz armor was cracked in the middle his shoulder guards were gone nappa's had a tiny hole in the middle and that was it turles fasha and lattice lost most of their armor and were trying to rest as much as they could vegeta quickly laded in front of them "ok I guess we have to take a break he said "yes they all replied

"so your back" yajirobe said smiling "yeah anyway whats your name" krillin asked the namekian kid "dende" he said "ok dende do you know where any dragon balls are we are trying to help I we wish back our friends maybe we can stop this frieza" krillin said smiling "I can take you to the grand elder" dende replied "ok can you fly" krillin asked "yes" dende replied "well lead the way yajrobe come on gohan its your turn to protect bullma" krillin sad smiling as he picked up yajirobe and followed dende

the three quickly landed and confronted a tall namek "hello nail" dende greeted "hello" nail greeted smiling "these are earthlings they seek the dragon balls and they said they can help they even saved me" dende said "well then they can come in" nail replied letting them enter krillin and yajirobe went up to the grand elder "um sir we need the dragon ball on your head" yajirobe said "ok but jut to see if you aren't lying about helping im going to check you past" guru said smiling placing his hands on them "ok your good he said also you have hidden potential hidden within you I shall give it to you" he said smiling yajirobe and krillin felt their power skyrocket "thank you very much" yajirobe said as he took the ball and flew away "well he can fly now" krillin said smiling "oh yea you should stay here dende just incase" krilin said before taking off

**end of chapter**

**appule 12,000**

**raspberry 400**

**napple 1,300**

**orlen 7,600**

**dodoria 19,500**

**yajirobe new power level 12,000**

**krillin new power level 10,000**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 **

"gohan you wont believe this the grand elder gave us some of our hidden potential and he can give you yours" yajirobe said smiling "really that's great but bad news the saiyans are here I encountered my uncle" gohan replied "w-w-what" krillin shouted "yes" gohan replied

**flash back**

"darn it were did vegeta go we need him after that beating we took" raditz said angrily floating over were bullma and gohan where hiding "gohan he is injured you can defeat him" bullma whispered "no I can sense his energy he may be injured but he is 2 times my strength still if I go and fight him we will die" gohan replied "I do sense some power levels here but they are pretty low" raditz said "w-what they can sense energy now" bullma cried "fine you don't want to show your self then you die" raditz shouted he was about to obliterate the island but a whale quickly came up and smacked him in the face "must have just been that fish" he said taking off

**end of flash back **

"ok just come on we need you to get your potential" yajirobe said as he krillin and gohan took off "I cant believe it they left a delicate flower all by my self" bullma thought

the three warriors from earth landed and entered the house "hello again" yajirobe greeted "hello what do you need" guru asked "um my friends said you can give me my hidden potential" gohan said "yes I can" guru said placing his hand on gohan quickly giving gohan his hidden powers "incredible this is amazing thank you" gohan said smiling "dende do you want to come" yajirobe asked "sure" the namekian child replied

the saiyans quickly woke up and were completely healed and sensed gohan "what that power is incredible it is even stronger then me b-but who can have such a strong power level" turles thought "well it is kind of weak but impressive it must be kakarot and his friends" vegeta said smiling "well I guess I will get my revenge" lattice smiled

**by friezas ship **

"so you are saying cui and dodoria has been killed" frieza asked frieza was a lizard like creature with two spikes sticking out of both sides on his head sticking straight across "yes my lord and there is no word from appule and orlen" zarbon replied zarbon was a blue skinned alien with a long braid and was easily friezas top henchman when the ginyu force weren't around "call the ginyu force" frieza said sternly "right away ill look for the saiyans for now" zarbon said taking off

**back by the saiyans**

orlen and appule looked in fear as the saiyans walked towards them "hey vegeta once we kill frieza we can make a saiyan empire and they can be our lackeys" raditz suggested "yeah that's a great idea" orlen and apple smiled "fine count your selves lucky" vegeta smiled "ok then zarbon is coming though" nappa said "well lets kill him already" turles said zarbon quickly landed "why hello pleased to kill you" zarbon smiled "hey zarbon I'm no psychic but I don't think your future will be to good if you go through with this fight" raditz laughed "oh please my opponents have no future" zarbon laughed vegeta quickly got behind the blue skinned alien zarbon quickly punched punched knocking him into lattice raditz and nappa charged at zarbon who quickly blasted nappa the bald saiyan was no where to be seen and he couldn't be sensed

"you bastard you killed my best friend" raditz shouted raditz quickly punched zarbon then quickly kicking him turles and fasha quickly got behind zarbon but was pushed back into a mountain by his much superior power zarbon quickly kicked raditz then got him in head lock but was tackled by nappa "did you really think an attack like that could really kill me" he laughed "but I couldn't sense you" raditz said confused but happy at the same time "you see I was coming up with a plan like you usually do" nappa replied "fair enough" raditz said zarbon quickly grabbed raditz arm "die" he shouted his fist smashing into raditz stomach he quickly kicked raditz to the side "die" vegeta shouted kicking the alien in the back of his head lattice quickly kicked zarbon but zarbon was completely unaffected zarbon grabbed the female saiyan and kicked him into turles who had just got up

"well they are good fighters but I doubt they'll beat me I mean seriously I can probably get in the ginyu force after all this training that I have been going" zarbon thought nappa quickly punched zarbon in the spine then quickly grabbed him by the locks in hi hair and threw him into a mountain all the saiyans quickly lined up infront of zarbon "that's it elegant blaster" zarbon snapped easily defeating the saiyans with that attack zarbon was unsure if they were alive or not so he just left leaving the saiyans left for dead

**back with gohan yajirobe and krillin**

"did you feel that the saiyans were fighting someone and lost" gohan said horrified that the people that were lie gods to them in power had just lost in such a short amount of time "y-y-y-your kidding me right" bullma cried hoping they were just joking "no" krillin replied "well I will hide now" bullma said running into the cave "so ill get dende just in case" yajirobe said taking off

**back at friezas ship **

"lord frieza I did it" zarbon said "oh ok good where are the saiyans" frieza asked "what do you mean" zarbon said looking like a confused puppy "remember when orlen said a village was attacked every one was dead and It looked like saiyans did it cause raditz nappa vegeta and turles wrote in blood on a house kiss our asses frieza by raditz nappa turles and vegeta and unlike all the other villages we visited so far there was no dragon ball there" frieza said zarbon paused "now use your brain for this one who do you think has the dragon ball" frieza asked "the saiyans" zarbon replied "yes and where are the saiyans" frieza asked thinking about how zarbon probably killed them "I think their dead but I can check if their alive and bring them here" zarbon said taking off "he is lucky he left or I would have killed him" frieza said frowning

**end of chapter**

**power levels **

**vegeta 28,000**

**zarbon 30,000**

**raditz 22,000**

**nappa 23,000**

**turles 5,500**

**fasha 2,000**

**latiice 1,500**

**gohan 3,000**

**potential unlocked 18,000**

**frieza 530,000**

**nail 45,000**

**guru 1,000**

**dende 2.4**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

vegeta finally woke up and saw nappa and raditz sparing raditz quickly elbowed the bald saiyan in the neck nappa quickly grabbed raditz and kneed him in the spine raditz quickly flipped over and kicked nappa in the chin turles quickly appeared behind raditz and threw him into a mountain turles and nappa kept throwing and exchanging blows nappa quickly punched turles in the back then kicked him in the gut brushing him aside lattice quickly wrapped her arms around nappa's neck chocking him raditz quickly pushed both of them "stop raditz time" he said blasting the two away fasha quickly got raditz in a head lock and threw him into a mountain lattice quickly got up but was tackled by appule orlen quickly blasted orlen in the back then quickly charged at fasha kicking her in the face "hey whats up guys" vegeta greeted pleased to see they were taking things seriously

"oh just training we would have woke you up but appule said you suffered some really bad injures so we let you rest" turles said smiling "how is training going" vegeta asked great nappa and I are near your strength" raditz smiled "that's good we will need to get stronger through" vegeta replied "yes but sadly you cant" zarbon smiled landing in front of his enemy's "oh really lets see you go all out then" vegeta smiled they quickly charged at the blue skinned alien orlen quickly kneed zarbon in the chest zarbon screamed in pain "no way" he said appule quickly appeared behind zarbon and kicked him in the back zarbon coughed out blood and began to regret even trying to kill them he quickly punched appule in the stomach then charged at lattice the two were throwing blows zarbon dodged her kick and punched her in her chin then followed up with a spinning kick to the side knocking her away

vegeta quickly punched zarbon in the back then threw him into a nearby mountain "now die" raditz nappa and turles shouted blasting zarbon "well you may be killing me like this but im not at full power" zarbon smiled "oh really then just do it already" raditz smiled "fine I will" zarbon shouted he began to power up his skin became darker his nails grew along with his muscles "there im done" he said smiling "ew and I thought he was kind of cute before" fasha said disgusted at his hideous true self zarbon quickly gave her a round house kick knocking her away "you cant kill me" zarbon laughed vegeta quickly got behind the giant hideous alien and punched through his back "p-p-please l-l-l-let m-m-m-me l-live" zarbon pleaded "no" vegeta smiled quickly blasting zarbon killing him instantly

gohan and krillin watched as yajirobe came back with dende and nail "hello" nail and dende greeted "hi" krillin greeted back "so we need to talk about the saiyans" gohan said "yeah I figured I should bring him to so he could help us" yajirobe smiled "wait doesn't he need to guard guru" krillin asked "I have a younger bother almost as strong as me he is guarding guru" nail smiled "well that's great" krillin smiled

radiz quickly blasted friezas ship trying not to kill vegeta while he was getting the dragon balls vegeta quickly ran into friezas room which frieza left he quickly threw all the dragon balls and they were quickly caught by appule and orlen "we got all seven" vegeta shouted taking off followed by his comrades

vegeta quickly went in the lake and searched for the dragon ball there "w-where is it no that kid you mother f-" vegeta began to scream before raditz punched him "dude calm down" he said "your right vegeta said heading for gohans area quickly followed by the others

vegeta quickly landed "give me the ball" he said "you took it rom them" krillin cried "hang on you guys are at my level but im sensing 5 powers one extremely weak but the other 4 are incredible" nail said "oh crap the ginyu special" lattice said "oh no oh no oh no" turles cried "quick we need the dragon balls otherwise we will be torn limb from limb" vegeta his face just showed he was just as scared as his comrades were "f-fine yajiobe said as he and krillin picked up the 2 balls and followed the saiyans appule and orlen

the saiyans quickly landed "quickly theres no time to waste" raditz shouted "hi raditz" ginyu greeted "oh hi ginyu wait no" raditz screamed "h-how did you get here" nappa demanded well first we gave frieza scouters ten we did our poses and came here" guldo smiled "now vegeta the balls please" jeice smiled "like hell youll get it" vegeta shouted throwing the ball burter quickly caught it and gave it to ginyu "that's right hes the fastest in the universe" lattice said "baldy destroy the all now" turles demanded krillin tried punching it but it was suddenly in guldos hands

"so the rumors of him being able to stop time are true" fasha said "what no way" gohan shouted "ok ill give the dragon balls to frieza you guys can do rock paper scissors to see whos fighting who first gets vegeta second get nappa 3rd raditz 4th the namek the earthlings and the other three saiyans and if anyone interfers make it a battle royal ginyu said taking off with the dragon balls

they quickly played the child's game "oh yeah baby I get vegeta" jeice shouted "I got nappa" burter shouted "I got raditz" reccome smiled "and I got the weaklings and kids" guldo frowned nail quickly kicked guldo killing him instantly "well my turn no one cared for guldo anyway" reccome said "well lets go come at me bro" raditz smiled giving recoome the middle finger " id give up if I were you cause the names recoome and it rhymes with doom and your gonna be hurting" recoome smiled "you sure about that" raditz said powering up "wow burter you reading what im reading raditz power level just shot up 68,000" jeice said "yeah" burter replied

raditz charged at recoome and threw him in the air he quickly appeared on top the commando a elbowed him into the ground gave him a devastating head butt in the chest he quickly kicked recoome away "final flash" raditz shouted blasting the buff oaf "nice one" recoome laughed raditz looked in fear "recoome kick" recoome shouted kicking raditz in the face raditz coughed out blood recoome quickly charged at raditz the two were exchanging and throwing blows "recoome elbow" recoome shouted "does all your moves start with recoome" raditz asked before he was sent plummeting into the ocean "no one makes a fool out of me" raditz shouted kicking recoome in the chin "die" he shotuted blasting reccome "ha ha you do well you do well" recoome said he quickly grabbed raditz by the waist "down we go" recoome shouted

raditz whole upper body was stuck in the ground recoomes face was covered in blood and his armor was completely evaporated he quickly picked raditz out of the ground "well im bored of you now" recoome said raditz quickly blasted recoome in the face it was silent for a moment but then recoome got up "that's it your dead" recoome said his face looked serious raditz looked in fear "recoome punch" recoome shouted hitting raditz right in the mouth "pow right in he kisser" recoome smiled "vegeta we got to help him he will die" nappa said looking as raditz couldn't defend himself from recoomes attacks "that's it" lattice shouted kicking recoome in the face but he wasn't affected in the slightest "ok were coming in" burter said "come on can I have all of them" recoome asked "fine" jeice said recoome smiled and kneed vegeta in the mouth

nappa quickly came from behind but recoome saw it coming and elbowed nappa in the stomach nail quickly punched recoome then quickly blasted him recoome quickly kicked him in the chin knocking the namek back lattice quickly punched recoome in the chest "recoome elbow" recoome shouted his elbow smashed into lattices spine "well I guess I should end this" recoome smiled

**end of chapter **

**power levels **

**recoome 78,000**

**burter 90,000**

**jeice 95,000**

**guldo 200**

**zarbon 30,000**

**post transformation 37,000**

**orlen 34,000**

**appule 43,000**

**raditz 68,000**

**nappa 69,000**

**vegeta 72,000**

**turles 54,000**

**lattice 17,600**

**fasha 12,900**

**ginyu 180,000**


End file.
